


I Really Hate Full Moons

by archeralec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dirty Paws AU, Engaged Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Mundane Magnus Bane, inspired by a short film, there's some blood and an injury, werewolf alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: Full moon nights are wild for most, but for people in a situation, like fiances Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane, full moon nights are very wild and can be dangerous.





	I Really Hate Full Moons

**Author's Note:**

> so years ago i discovered an lgbt short film on youtube called dirty paws about a werewolf and his boyfriend and how they deal with a full moon night.
> 
> and for years i wanted to write a fic on it, but never really got around to doing it, but now i've rewatched the video, the idea came back to me and just wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote it, so here we are.
> 
> again this is the second long au i have done since my first so, if they a tad bit out of character let me know.

Alec Lightwood is fast asleep, wrapped up his blankets feeling warm and content, or at least he was until, the curtains were pulled open and the bright morning sun shined right in his face, he groaned, burying his face into the pillow, trying to block out the sunlight. Right now he just wants to sleep.

But that goes out the window, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Alexander, pup, time to rise and face the day," Magnus's soft voice told him, Alec let out a low growl, opening one eye to see his fiance standing, there looking beautifully breathtaking, like he always does, even during the morning hours.

"Pup? Magnus, babe. I told you not to call me that," Alec reminded him, his voice is raspy with sleep, as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

Magnus chuckled with a smile on his face. "Can't help it, my love, you remind me of a puppy sometimes."

Alec hummed, finally getting a good look at Magnus, now that he was somewhat awake, seeing how he was fully dressed, no make up on, but he had his jewelry on though. "Fully dressed already. I see, huh?" He asked, sitting up.

"Well, yes Alexander. I had to get up early to get your favorite breakfast for you," Magnus answered, Alec gave a look, and went to open his month before Magnus interrupted him. "Before you said it, no I didn't buy anything to cook for breakfast, not after what happened last time. I went down to our favorite bakery and got it," he let out a sigh of relief, that's good both he and Magnus were chaotic disasters in the kitchen, they nearly burnt down their kitchen the last time they cooked. 

"That's really sweet, baby," he stated, smiling lovingly at Magnus, who returned it with one of his own.

"I thought so," Magnus said, Alec leaned forward closing his eyes, and he gets the hint and closed the distance between them with a kiss, Alec tries to make the kiss last longer, before Magnus pulled away, so Alec fell forward just a tad, and frowned at not getting his morning kisses. "Come on, you gotta eat, it's a big day today, the first full moon of the new year."

Oh shit, how could've he forgotten about the full moon tonight, and before you ask, the other reason why Magnus always calls him 'pup' sometimes other then being he reminds Magnus of a puppy sometimes and why the full moon is a big deal, is because he's a werewolf. Yes, a werewolf, they actually exist, and he had to find out the hard way by getting attacked, one night and everything changed, but Magnus, he stayed by his side, helping him with the changes, somehow making him fall more in love, even though that wasn't possible.

"Yep, big day today," Alec sighed, throwing back the covers, god he really hates full moons, so much. 

* * *

After breakfast, the day seemed to pass by somewhat fast, Alec and Magnus stayed home, as they always do, during the full moon nights, watched mindless shows off of Netflix, until it was close to dinner time, to which Magnus ordered takeout from one of their favorite restaurants, and they ate together and talked about some of their wedding details, while the sun had began to set outside.

"You finished, my angel?" Magnus asked, as Alec stared down at his empty plate, looking very uncomfortably, a sign he was about to begin his change. Alec just nodded, biting on his lip. Magnus smiled softly, getting up from his chair, grabbing their plates, he stopped and gives Alec a kiss on the forehead before heading into the kitchen.

Magnus sets the dishes into the sink and stores what's left of their food into the fridge, so it wouldn't go bad, before turning back to the dishes in the sink. It's a few minutes before he felt Alec coming up behind him and embracing him, burying his face into his neck, he grinned at this, continuing with washing until Alec planted a kiss on his neck and he felt his fangs with the kiss, he knew then that it was close. Magnus turned off the water and twisted himself around to face Alec, who was feeling his fangs with his tongue. "Now, my love?"

Alec looked at him with those big doe eyes of his, which flash quickly to bright green than back to their normal hazel, nodding his head. "Yeah, baby," he replied, Magnus gives him a reassuring smile before taking his hand and leading him out of their kitchen.

"Let's go, pup," Magnus decided to tease his fiance again with the petname.

Alec rolled his eyes and growled a bit. "Enough with the "pup" name, Magnus." Who just giggled, tightening his grip on Alec's hand as he led them up the stairs.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Alec immediately stripped out of his clothes, not wanting to rip them when he shifted later on, just leaving himself standing his underwear, he breathed in deeply, feeling his body ache as the urge to change came on stronger and stronger, Magnus walked out of his work room, where he normally keeps the chains, holding them in his hands, he held out his hand, shaking his head at Magnus with those chains. "No wait here."

Magnus raised an eyebrow in confusion, watching Alec disappear off into another room, what the hell was he doing? It's not long before Alec comes back, this time with a different kind of chain, and he knew which one it was right off the bat, it was one that Alec had insisted on buying along time ago and Magnus really disliked the chains and liked to keep them hidden away, but somehow he just kept finding them. Alec handed the chains to him, and goes to sit down in front of the radiator, he stared down at the chains his hands, getting down onto his knees. "You sure about this, Alexander?"

"Yes, I'm sure, babe," Alec answered quickly, looking at his fiance, Magnus sighed heavily, giving in, as much as he hates these chains, because he knows it'll hurt Alec, when he changes, he can't change Alec's mind to use the normal chains, because Alec is that fucking stubborn.

"Okay, love," Magnus said, and gets to work with the chains, looping them around Alec, who grimaced at the sliver against his bare skin - sliver actually doesn't kill werewolves, like myths said, it's just really uncomfortable for them when they're about to shift, and when they shift, it hurts a lot, but it doesn't do anything when they're in human form - he hooks the chains to the radiator, making sure they're nicely secure, and sits back to look at Alec. "Do you need me to put down a pillow for you?"

"No, babe I'm fin-" Alec's sentence is cut short by an involuntary growl escaping him, his eyes flashing to green once again. Magnus smiled softly, placing a gentle hand on his face to kiss his forehead, then nose and finally lips, then getting up from the floor.

"Alright, angel, just let me know if you need anything," Magnus told him, Alec nods, his green eyes reflecting in the moonlight now as he watched Magnus, pick up the normal chains and head back down stairs.

Magnus dropped the chains on the floor by the staircase and walked over to the couch, he grabbed his book from the table and flopped down on the couch, flipping his book open to the page he had bookmarked, he hoped that reading would get his mind off of Alec chained up like a monster upstairs, he hated doing it, but Alec told him that it was for the best, that he'd be chained up, because he didn't want to take chances on hurting anyone or Magnus himself, a few times he was able to get Alec to test out full moon nights without being chained up, some of the nights were a success but the others? Not so much, it ended up with Alec disappearing and some wild animals ending up.. well dead. And so they went back doing this.

Within the next ten minutes of laying there, trying to keep his mind off of Alexander, Alec's howls and cries sounding more dog like then human and it sounded like there was pain mixed in with it. Magnus bit on his lip. "He said not to do anything, just let him be, Magnus, just let him be."

* * *

Going with Alec's wishes to be left alone and in pain, only lasts about about an hour and half, close to two hours, before Magnus just can't take it anymore, he tossed his book onto the table, and hops up from his spot, he made his way back up the stairs, Alec is snarling and whining at the same time when Magnus laid his eyes on him now, that he's shifted, his green eyes glowing in the dark hallway, Alec saw him out of the corner of his eye and turned to him and growled loudly, tugging his chains.

Magnus walked over to the radiator and sat down in front Alec, who snarled again. "Alexander, just be quiet, the snarling is gonna get you nowhere." And Alec immediately stopped and gives him the wide eyes, the same wide eyes that Magnus loves so much and never can say no to, he sighed and moved closer to him, reaching out to cup Alec's furry face with his hand.

Alec tried to move closer to him, but whined loudly at the chains against his skin, Magnus looked down at Alec's arm and sees the irritated skin trying to heal from the chains but it didn't no good when the chains went right back to rubbing the irritated skin, his heart stopped for a minute staring at the skin, "Alexander," he said, Alec whined again, and he lifted his head up to connect with Alec's pained but, stern eyes, telling yes he's in pain, but leave him like this, but he couldn't do that. "Alexander, no, we need to change these now, I don't want you hurting, love. Please let me change them."

Alec stared at him, trying to stay stern with it, but hearing the pleading tone in Magnus' voice and seeing it in his eyes, he can't help but to give in, and also he really did needed get out of these chains because he was in some amount of pain. He nodded his head, and Magnus smiled softly, and made quick work on getting the chains off, he let out what was supposed to be a sigh but just sounded like a snort, at the chains being off of him.

"Now, angel I'll be right back, with the old chains, don't move," Magnus kissed his nose before hurrying down the stairs to grab the chains, he had left there earlier, just as he picked up the chains, Magnus hears a howl followed by a loud crash, his eyes widened and he forgets the chains to run back up the stairs, hoping that maybe there was some other werewolf in their neighborhood that broke loose. But alas it wasn't, Magnus is greeted with an empty hallway, with a broken window, glass everywhere and no Alec, he sighed, knowing this might happen, normally Alec could resist the urge to look at the moon, but sometimes as Alec told him one time after shifting it's hard to resist, because the moon is calling out to you.

Magnus pinned a large blanket up to the broken window, he already knew where Alec was most likely heading to, the forest, that wasn't too far from their neighborhood, he had went there in the past when he got loose, so that's probably where he was at, after that he throws on a jacket, shoes and headed out the door.

He had hoped to not run into anyone, but as it would seem fate wasn't on his side tonight, because his and Alec's next door neighbor and close friend, Helen Blackthorn, was taking out the trash, when she noticed him. "Hey Magnus," she greeted with a smile, Magnus stopped and turned to her. "Whatcha doing out tonight, normally you stay in, when it's a full moon." 

Magnus chuckled nervously. "Well, yeah I usually do, but um, my dog got out again," yep that's the cover story he came up with one time Helen or her wife who takes out the trash from time to time as well, asked where he was going when the first time Alec got loose, and he's used it ever since whenever, Alec has gotten loose and, he ran into Helen or her wife, Aline. 

"Again, Magnus? Haven't you and Alec heard, something wild has been killing pets and other wild animals lately, they've been putting out traps to capture or kill it," Helen explained, well fuck, he hasn't heard that, first he knows it isn't Alec, since he's been chained up the past two months during the full moons. He needs to find Alec now.

"I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me, Helen."

"Anytime, so good luck on finding him, maybe you and Alec should look into getting a cat, best thing Aline and I ever did. Artemis wonders off every night, but she always comes home." 

Magnus nodded, not having time for this anymore, knowing Alec could end up in one of the traps that had been set up, either hurt or even worse  _dead_. "Well I am gonna go find him then, see you later Helen!" He waved her off, and makes a run towards the forest, he heard Helen calling out to him, but couldn't understand what she said. 

When he entered the forest, immediately seeing the prints in the ground, tells him that Alec had most definitely came this way, so he followed the prints and the breaks in branches as well. Magnus makes sure, that he's watching where he's going in the forest, he really doesn't need to get caught in one of those traps, Helen told him about.

"Alexander! Alexander, where are you!?" Magnus shouted, crossing his arms, trying to keep himself warm from the cold ass wind, for a second he heard nothing before a long howl came not to far away from where he was walking to, so he followed where the howl had come from, and comes across a long hill down, he bit his lip and slowly made his way down, he can't misstep and fall down the hill, break any of his bones or worse his neck.

Magnus can hear growls and grunts as he neared the end of the hill, but couldn't see anything yet, until he stopped and sees a figure, who he already knows is Alec with his head bent down and something in his mouth, son of a bitc- Alec did not just do what he think he did, and Alec can sense he's being watched turned around and looked up at Magnus, with a quite big coyote, hanging out of his mouth. "Oh my god, really, Alexander?"

Alec watched him with big green eyes filled with, well Magnus couldn't tell, as he jumped down from the hill. "I don't need you to hunt for me, Alexander, we've food, love. I know the wolf in you insists on doing this, but you gotta tell that wolf that we've food at home and you take care of me." Magnus reminded, Alec dropped the coyote from his mouth and pouted, keeping eyes on his fiance.

"And now we gotta replace another window, because the wolf in you wanted to kill things for me," Alec followed Magnus's movements as he walked closer to him and as soon as Magnus' foot came close to a patch of tall grass, he saw something very shiny, Alec's mind immediately jumped to  _protect Magnus_ , from what he knew was a trap. Magnus wasn't paying attention, still talking about something when he lifted up his foot to step into the tall grass, Alec let out a loud growl.

Startled, Magnus locked eyes with Alec, who broke off into a run towards him, he didn't have the time to react before Alec jumped onto him, knocking him on the ground hard, but in the progress of being knocked onto the ground, he heard a  _snap!_  and than a loud howl coming from Alec, he sat up quickly, to see Alec in pain, whining loudly as he tried to move his foot which was stuck in a...  _bear trap_. He must've seen the bear trap in the grass when he got close to it, and he pushed him out of the way, to save him.

 _He protected me, he saved me_. He thought to himself, as Alec howled in pain again, breaking him away from his thoughts, Magnus crawled across the ground to get to Alec, reaching his love, he went right to work on getting him free from the trap, Alec watches him with a soft but pained look on his face, it was hard but with most of his strength he opened the bear trap and freed Alec's foot.

Alec was right up after Magnus released his foot, his hands or paws were checking for any signs of injuries on Magnus from pushing him onto the ground, "Alexander, angel I am fine, you didn't hurt me, you saved me, love. You saved me," Magnus tells him, cupping Alec's face and kissing his nose, before pulling him into a tight hug.

Alec doesn't return the hug for a moment, shocked by the quick hug, but then he melted into Magnus' embrace, wrapping his arms around him and closing his eyes. And they stay like this for awhile, until Alec moved his foot and a bit of pain shot up his entire leg, he whined, pulling away from Magnus, some to look down at his foot.

And Magnus finally was able to get a real good look at Alec's foot, there was blood all over the top of his foot, but through the blood, he could see the holes in his foot, from the bear trap, they were trying to heal, but since the holes were really deep, it was taking a bit longer, then it usually does. "Oh, angel, come on, let's get you home and clean up your wound," Alec nodded and gave him a smile, and Magnus couldn't help but to giggle at him, with those wide eyes and fangs poking out of the smile. He's so adorable.

It takes them awhile to get back home, having to be careful with sneaking Alec back into the neighborhood, they didn't need to get noticed by some nosy old woman calling the police on them, and with Alec's injury, he's much slower with walking. But when they do, they head straight up the stairs, and Magnus disappeared off into the bathroom to grab the first-aid kit while Alec laid down on their bed, keeping his injured, bleeding foot off of the sheets.   
  
Alec leaned up a bit, when he saw the lights in the bathroom turn off, and Magnus exited out, holding the first-aid kit and a towel. "Let's get your foot cleaned up, my love." With that, he begins to clean off the blood, Alec winced at this but didn't make a single noise, once that was done, Magnus could finally see how bad it was, well it did look worse with the blood but now with it cleaned off, it didn't look as bad, but still was bad. Magnus opened up the kit and takes out the cream that helps keep the wounds clean. "Alexander, this might sting," he warns, squeezing some of the cream onto his hand, Alec nodded, and Magnus took this as his go-head to use the cream, he rubbed the cream into the wounds, Alec doesn't jerk or howl, but he does grit his teeth, but that's about it.   
  
"Okay, last is the bandages then, you're good, angel," Magnus said, bringing out the bandages, Alec doesn't say anything, just watches with a lovestruck soft smile on his face as Magnus wrapped up his foot up with the bandages. "And we're done, does it feel better?" he lifted his head up to see Alec, looking so adorable, with his fangs peaking out of the smile, he has, and his eyes are shining with so much love, and he's pretty sure that the injury does feel a bit better, Magnus grinned, standing up and leaned forward to cup Alec's face and plant a kiss on his nose. "I love you."   
  
Alec replied with like a growlish noise, that sounded like he was trying to say "I love you too," and he pouted, when it didn't come out how he wanted it to, Magnus snickered, kissing his nose again. "Be right back," with he picked up the kit and headed back into the bathroom, as Alec got more comfortable on the bed, the energy from the wolf inside him was fading off fast, so he was feeling tired and achy from hell, and the bed curved along his body, helping those achy muscles, it's not long before his eyes start to feel heavy and Alec can't fight the urge to close his eyes anymore, he closed them and began to drift off.   
  
Magnus came out of the bathroom, about two minutes later, to see Alec on his side, breathing almost evenly, which was a sign he was close to falling asleep, during the times when Alec got loose because of losing control with his wolf, after he'd find Alec and bring him back in control, Alec'd tell him or actually growl at him, to chain him back up, but there'd be a few times where Alec would be too tired out from running around in the woods for a few minutes, hunting or being free and just give up and go to sleep, in bed, like right now, a tiny smile spreads across his face, as he stripped off his clothes from today and grabbed a pair of sleep pants, put them on and slid into his spot on the bed, immediately he feels Alec move closer and wrapped his arm, to which he chuckled softly at.   
  
Only after a few of laying there, in Alec's embrace, he felt his body relax and his eyelids beginning to droop on him, so Magnus closed his eyes and soon he falls fast asleep, in Alec's hold. 

* * *

When Alec awoke in the morning, he felt a lot better then he did the night before, he felt more at content, because his wolf wasn't restless anymore, his foot felt ten times better, but mainly the reason why he was more at content because he woke up with Magnus in his arms, so he could get the morning cuddles he missed out on yesterday. He smiled and buried his face into Magnus' neck, planting a kiss there on his neck, snuggling closer to him.   
  
And Magnus stirred at this, letting out a small moan, slowly waking up, Alec decides to attack his neck with kisses, to help him wake up, it takes a minute before Magnus reacts to the kisses on his neck, by wiggling and and giggling softly at Alec's lips on his skin. "Go-good morning, Alexander," Magnus manged to get out in between his giggles.   
  
Alec smiled into his neck, and replied. "Good morning, baby."   
  
Magnus grinned, as well, his eyes still closed. "Feeling better, my love?"   
  
"Yeah, so much better, so much," Alec answered, nuzzling into Magnus' neck. 

"Mmh, I'm glad to hear that, angel," he hummed, cuddling closer to Alec, feeling the love they have for each other in this moment.   
  
They laid there for a while, just doing nothing but holding onto each other, until Alec let go of Magnus and started to move onto his back. "Maybe I should go down to our bakery for breakfast," Alec said, stretching out his foot and winced at the pain that shot through his leg, nowhere near as bad as it was last night, but still it hurt.   
  
Magnus rolled over onto his other side, now he can see Alec, he rested his head on Alec's shoulder and threw his arm across Alec's waist to keep him from getting out of bed. "Alexander, love, just shut up, it's early, we were up half of the night, let's just lay here and sleep for a bit longer, okay?"   
  
For a second Alec doesn't say anything, but then he kisses Magnus' head and softly said. "Okay, baby, okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> and we are at the end!! i'm happy with how this turned out, and i hope they weren't ooc, if they were in any of the parts just let me know, and if there's any grammar errors as well, i edited while suffering with slight headache.
> 
> also the malec 3x12 sneak peek helped me in writing this, as well. because i couldn't decide who would be best to fit the part of the werewolf, alec or magnus but then i remembered magnus called alec, "pup", and was like yep alec's gotta be the werewolf because the human boyfriend teased his boyfriend by calling him puppy.
> 
> and in the near future, i'll most likely write alec and magnus as different supernatural creatures fics, i mean it's so fun, so there's probably a vampire!alec or maybe a werewolf!magnus fic coming soon, but we shall see what my mind lets me due with shadowhunters coming back in two weeks!
> 
> my tumblr is immortals-malec, come and talk to me on there about stuff.
> 
> comments & kudos are very welcome and will make my day, because i wanna know what y'all thought! :)


End file.
